fun with pteradons
by chromesilver723
Summary: Two pteradons are gonna have some fun with a spinosaurus


Deep in the forest tiny and shiny pteranodon were play with their new friend Steve spinosaurus Steve was the same age as shiny and tiny and was also the same height but he will grow to be as big as his mother and father and will be a great fisher just like his grandfather the old spinosaurus Steve's scale color was beige with silver streak markings.

"Come on Steve"yelled tiny as they ran while shiny was chasing them "shiny tiny time to go"yelled their father "daddy can Steve come with us"? Shiny begged "only if its okay with johnny and marie"said their father the two older spinosaurus nodded thier heads "i'll pick you up later"said marie spinosaurus "yay"the three kids shouted.

In pteranodon territoies

"Okay kids your mom and I have to go to buddy and don's preschool play are you guys okay by yourselves"? Their father asked "yes daddy"tiny and shiny said "behave yourselves"said ms pteranodon then they both left.

"So um what are we gonna play"? Asked steve but tiny and shiny were staring at him oddly "um guys whats wrong "lets not play any games"said tiny as she and shiny slowly walked towards steve and steve was backing up until his sail hit a tree "when you first met us you said we were very nice and adorable to you"said shiny leaning against the tree steve was backed up against "we never got the chance to say anything back"said tiny "we think you're adorable too"shiny giggle as she stroked his chin with her finger "well I..."Steve stammerd.

"Steve let me ask you something"said tiny "OK"said Steve "do you think my tiny dance is cute"? Tiny asked smiling " it's very cute"he said tiny and shiny widened their eyes "fly aside shiny I want the first kiss"said tiny then looked at Steve "come here" she said and put one hand behind his head then locked him in a deep kiss "mmmmmm" tiny moaned "oooooooo LA LA " shiny said tiny broke the kiss and pounced on Steve "alright tiny don't hog him"said shiny beginning to be jealous " but I wanna show him my new dance" tiny complained "yeah but I wanna show him how sparkly my butt is"shiny said with a smile.

Tiny moved to the left and shiny was now standing over Steve with her back turned to him. " do you see"? She asked shaking her butt "yes it's so sparkly"Steve said in a daze shiny then wiggled her butt then turned around then she layed on top of him while she was on top of him she giggled and put her hands on both sides of his head then she sat up.

"Ooo what have we here"? Asked shiny while looking between Steve's legs "wait I..I.. I can't help it"Steve explained embarrassed "hmmm"said shiny as she laid back down on him but is erection was inside her as she stared to hump him.

SHINY(groans) "oh yeah"

Shiny's hips were going up and down

"Wait shiny"Steve tried to say but couldn't finish

"GrrrrI wanna have fun with him to"tiny said upset "fine you can have him after I'm done with him"said shiny as she went faster.

SHINY(GRUNTING) come on come on

"Shiny(groans) I feel something coming"Steve warned "so do I"shiny responded

Then shiny wrapped her arms around Steve"s head and lifted her head high she had her eyes crossed,her tongue was hanging out,and had this goofy grin on her face.

Shiny's waist was twitching as she was hyperventilating white goo leaked out between them.

SHINY(panting licks her lips then continues panting)

Shiny got off Steve "finally it's my turn"said tiny "we're home"shouted their father

No it's not

"Aww come on"groaned tiny "did you kids had fun"asked ms pteranodon "oh yes"said shiny "come on Steve"said Johnny as they left.

"Um could you all excuse us for a moment"tiny said as she dragged shiny away

"I wanted a turn"tiny said angrily "I didn't expected them to be back so soon"shiny nervously said

"You owe me big time"said tiny giving her sister a death glare

Shiny spreaded her arms apart and tiny looked around and saw that no one was around and then jumped on shiny's waist wrapping her legs around her and started to grind on her as they held on to each other.

"Shiny open your beak"tiny demanded shiny opened her beak and tiny opened her beak to and she grabbed shiny's face and locked her in a deed slobbery kiss.

While tiny was sucking on shiny's tongue shiny lost all feelings in her legs as she began to slowly drop to the ground shiny's legs were shaking and tiny broke the kiss and sat up "now we're even"she said


End file.
